The Crimeran Serpent
The Crimeran Serpent is a War Mode, post-Earth Lord boss that is the crimson counterpart of the Rotting Dragon. It is summoned by using the Bloody Tooth in the Crimson. It will say after using the summon item: “The grotesque land of the Crimson is shaking.” then during the intermission of about 30 seconds, the screen will start to vibrate similar to the Moon Lord’s intermission, and the background of the Crimson appears to be moving and rising and falling. After 30 seconds, the fight will begin. ”The Crimeran Serpent has awoken!” The Battle 1st Phase The Crimeran Serpent is a massive snake that will ambush you from below. It is so massive that it can be seen moving in the background, it has over one hundred segments, but since each segment is enlarged, this boss is really, really big. First it will try to ambush you, slowly moving when it’s about to burrow towards you, and then at speeds of 65 mph it charges, dealing critical damage. It also has fangs on it’s mouth that cause a wide-array of effects, such as Poison, Ichor, Venom, and also somethifn else. The Crimeran Serpent can inflict the player with Crimera’s Venom, which weakens the player’s stats, stops life regeneration and lowers mana regeneration, and especially deals high damage overtime. The body also has thorns which can also cause that same debuff and deal damage, but the tail has one long tusk that deals way more damage than the segments. Additionally, the serpent will attempt to coil you or close you in on a wall or any obstacle if present, and escaping will be hard, since the AI is coded to catch up to you if you try to flee, which is even worse on Expert Mode. Phase 2 When the Crimeran Serpent drops to half health, it will summon miniature clones of itself to aid in the fight, they will try to distract you while the serpent will try and ram you, at a murderous speeds of 80 mph. The Crimeran Serpent itself is invulnerable when the minions are still alive, and it also spits ichorized ”meatballs” that inflict Ichor and stick to the player, they have high health so they block attacks and slow the player down. The only damage they deal is Suffocation. When the minions are defeated, the great slithering snake will aggressively attack and will no longer hesitate when charging. After three or four charges, it will breathe ichor fire which will also cause the Ichor debuff, or it will ”super-charge” and charge twice as fast as before, at 160 mph before hitting very hard. More spikes will also begin to appear on the body, and the player will be debuffed with Horrified, similar to the Wall of Flesh, teleporting home will result in your death, and on Expert Mode, Horrified will be inflicted when the fight begins. After all this, you either lose or win the fight. Statistics * 9000000 / (Total Health excluding Minions) Defense: * 15 defense (Head) * 33 defense (Segements / Body) * 40 defense (Spiked Segment) * 37 defense (Tail) * 0 defense (Minion Head) * 10 defense (Minion Body) * 15 defense (Minion Tail) * 6 defense (Meatball) Attacks: 1st Phase * Charging or ramming, deals 450 damage / damage * Body spikes, deals 90 damage / damage * Fang bite, deals 350 damage / damage * Scorpion tail, deals 240 damage / damage 2nd Phase of Attacks * Ichor firebreath, deals 100 damage / damage * Minion bite, deals 120 damage / * Minion tail, deals 70 damage / damage * Meatball Suffocation, just the debuff Final Phase of Attacks * Supercharge, deals 500 damage / damage Drops * Treasure Bag - 100% (Expert Mode) * Mitzican Fork - 100% (Treasure Bag)One of the following weapons will always drop: * Berserker’s Claw - 25% * Crimblade - 25% * Vampire Knifegun - 25% * Vampire Knife - 100%, 100 - 150 (Vampire Knifegun) * The Crimeran Serpent Mask - 14.29% * The Crimeran Serpent Trophy - 10% Aftermath * Enagorium Ore will start generating underground. Trivia * The Crimeran Serpent is supposedly a living cave, originally the crimson “hives” or chasms were like big entrances to a mouth, according to the terraria wikipedia. * It’s expert mode drop, the Mitzican Fork‘s origins trace back to a game named “Uncharted, the Golden Abyss.” Mitzican is the underworld of Quiviran culture and mythology, and Quivira was the city of gold, buried in the mountain. The gold is said to be the blood of the great beast of Mammon, and since the place was full of sacred rituals and seasonal sacrifices, blood was spilled almost daily there. It was said to be located in Central America, and it was one of the “gateways” to heaven says the Sete Cidades, and additionally, the place itself was explored after the death of the Quivirans by Friar Marcos de Niza and Esteban in 1521, as I remember. But, what they were looking for in Quivira was not what they expected, they were not entering heaven, but instead they were going to hell. Mitzican, the gate to the mountain where the whole city was built is a serpent itself. The serpent jungle, everything, ruins dating back so long. This is pure awesomeness by the way Uncharted is a great game for archaelogists or not. * The Serpent also is inspired by Calamity Mod’s, the Perforators, mainly the worm. Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode Category:Post-Earth Lord